Distant Memories
by Kkouderr
Summary: The story of a man known as Kira. An outcast of the world with an unknown history. Kira and his best friend head to the resort town of Silent Hill for paranormal investagation. What horrors rest in the peaceful town? OC heavy be warned!


Prologue

The sun hung high in the brilliant blue sky, casting it's sparkling rays onto the mostly empty parking lot. It was early in the morning, the normally busy supermarket nearly empty. It's bright red sign sat proudly above it's automated sliding doors. Two young men, with freshly bought supplies in they're hands, walked out of the store . They walked towards one of the only vehicles in the parking lot. An old beat up jeep, it's dark paint flaking off to reveal rusted bits of metal. Mud lined the wheel wells and was caked to the rims.

"Do you think we'll actually find anything?", one of the men spoke. He was dressed simply. A blue denim jacket covered a plain black buttoned shirt. A black leather belt held up his dark green cargo pants, which loosely hung over top of thick black hiking boots. His light brown hair was short and messy, but became shoulder length curls towards the back of his head. His skin was lightly tanned and clear, perfectly accenting his bright green eyes. An ornamental combat knife hung from his belt. He's had it as long as he could remember, and somehow he couldn't bear to get rid of it.

"Yes, _Kira._ Of course we will.", the other said with a tone of irritation in his voice. He had very short blond hair. He was dressed in a similar fashion. Plain black jacket over top of a T-shirt that read 'byte me' with a picture of a computer chip underneath. His pants were army camouflage, with a single cargo pocket on the left side. He wore a pair of black and white sneakers, that were worn with age. "Like I mean, it doesn't sound very interesting at first, but the you read about the strange things that happen there. That place is a major hot spot."

"_Silent Hill_, huh?" Kira scoffed, opening the passenger door to the jeep when the arrived.

"Hey, I heard some very freaky stuff. A few years back there was a brutal stabbing, the police cleared the scene and went to get the lab jockeys. When they got back, the body had completely disappeared. Crazy stuff like that." The blond climbed into the driver's seat. He placed the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Hm, somebody could have just took it you know." Kira reasoned, buckling up his seat belt. "You seriously need to stop jumping to conclusions Chris."

"That's just the thing, the blood pool around the guy was huge. It was completely undisturbed, and there was a perfect silhouette of the body." Chris turned the wheel, driving the jeep onto the highway. "If we can't find any paranormal evidence there, it won't be a complete loss. A friend told me that the Rose Café has the best burgers in the country."

"I wonder if you even realize how stupid you sound right now." Kira looked solemnly out the window. "You do understand how fucked we are if we can't find anything right?"

"I know, they'll cancel our show if we don't find something solid this time. But I have a feeling we'll get lucky this time." Chris adjusted the speed a little. "I'm positive we'll find something."

"Chris, slow down. We don't have to speed." Kira nervously eyed the speedometer.

"We do if we want to make it there by night fall." Chris sped up a little more.

"We're going to be there two weeks. It's not like it's crucial or anything."

"Actually, the hotel's gonna cancel our reservation if we don't get there tonight..." A sheepish tone laced his voice.

"What...?" Kira looked over at Chris with a dumbfounded look on his face. "You gotta be kidding me..." Kira raised a hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It was honestly the best I could do. It's a fucking resort town after all. Those hotel staff are a bunch of dicks."

"Oh well, but if we get caught, I'm not helping with the ticket this time." Kira stated.

"Right, right. But you know I choose this highway for a reason. It goes towards the back of the town. The police always focus on the main road. I doubt they even come on this one."

"If you say so." Kira yawned. "Let me know when it's my turn." Kira settled into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Whatever bastard." Chris flicked on the radio.

"_Suck it_." Kira mumbled lightly.

They were getting close. The sun had set not twenty minutes ago. The twilight was slowly fading, making it necessary for the headlights to light the way. They were now traveling through the mountainous area near Silent Hill. The forest covered area giving up an eerie atmosphere, flew by the right. A high cliff wall to the left gave them the feeling of being trapped. They had switched twice now, Chris in the drivers seat again. The radio played gently. It's smooth sound calming the nervous men. Somehow the road seemed darker then it should. It was quite down this road. They hadn't seen another car for about an hour now.

[Let me go, Gravity. What's on my shoulder? "Little by little, I feel a bit better" Let me go, Set me free, I feel a bit older. Just once more unto the breach "Dear friend, once more"] The music had a steady techno beat.

"Huh..." Chris shifted in his seat a little. "What kind of station plays this crap?"

"It's not bad really, kinda catchy." Kira noted. "Honestly, would you prefer the other one?"

"And listen to the _'baby-back boys'_.... No thanks" Chris snorted.

[Wake up, leave your hesitation. Wake up, Time for us to realize. Wake up, Show appreciation. Wake up... SCREEEEEEEEEEEE] The radio suddenly let out a horrible screeching noise, like finger nails on a chalkboard.

"Woah! Fucking turn it off" Chris had jumped in his seat a little. He darted his eyes back to the road. There was a truck on the road ahead of them. Kira hastily reached for the switch and hit it. The screeching persisted. "I said turn it off!"

"I'm trying! Didn't you get this fixed?" Kira rapidly hit buttons on the radio control.

"Yeah! I thought I did. It's giving me a headache!" Chris eyed the incoming truck.

"You're radio is fucking stupid." Kira turned the volume of the radio down, which seemed to help but did not get rid of the horrible static noises.

"Oh fuck..."

"What is...."

Chris suddenly yanked on the wheel turning sharply. The truck had swerved to hit them. Chris moved to avoid a head on collision, but the truck slammed into the rear of the jeep causing it the spin out off control and slide off the side of the road. The jeep rolled down the steep incline, tossing the passengers inside. It came to a crashing stop when it slammed into a large tree.

All they could remember was the world going black.

Chris groggily opened his eyes. He wasn't quite sure where he was. Then he remembered the crash. He looked to his right. Kira was leaning against the wrecked door, head hanging lightly. He was still out of it. Chris hoped anyway, the wound on the side of Kira's head looked serious. Blood trickled down his face. "Kira..." Chris popped opened the glove department. He kept a flash light, cell phone and a utility knife, for this exact reason. He flicked on the flash light, as it was dark. Night had fallen sometime ago after all. He carefully inspected the wound. It was really bad. Chris decided that he would need professional help. He flipped open the phone, it still worked. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then he noticed he had no bars here. "Maybe the top of the hill..." He didn't want to leave Kira, but at the same time he needed help. At the very least he should free him of the seat belts. He opened the utility knife and sliced the straps. If Kira woke up he could get out now. "Kira, I'll be right back. Just hang on alright." Chris gently moved some of the stubborn brown locks out of Kira's face. Slicing himself free he pocketed the knife and phone. He then kicked open the mangled door and slid out. He held up the flash light and looked around, finding the trail of metal and disturbed soil. He headed up the hill. Climbing the steep track was hard but he finally made it to the road. Exhausted, he panted as he pulled the phone out of his pants. He dialed three numbers and waited. After a short while he got an answer. "Uh yes hi, I've been in a car accident. My friend needs help. Yes it's on Highway 90 just outside of Silent Hill"

Author's note

Hey there. If you know the song, have a cookie. If not then....

Anyway. Silent Hill fiction. Aside from monsters there will be none of the characters from the game in here so don't even ask. If you dislike oc's then buzz off, as this story will be full of them. Also should be full of the stuff you'd expect out of one of these games, possibly more. So a very high warning is in place.


End file.
